Te quiero
by SheNdy
Summary: Zoro recordó como la beso la última vez y ella lo dejo pasar.-"Esta vez no lo dejaré pasar"-dijo Zoro rozando sus labios. Pésimo Summary, losé. La historia es corta, pero espero que os guste. ZN.


**Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, como todos sabemos son de Eichiro Oda. Pero esta historia es mía.**

**Espero que les guste la historia :) ZoNa.**

Era soleado día, las suaves olas chocaban contra el casco del barco y los pájaros piaban dulcemente. La Tripulación de los Sombreros de Paja, habían decido desembarcar en una pequeña isla para comprar bienes necesarios, pero no todos lo hicieron.

Zoro dormía en la cubierta apoyado contra el mástil del barco, le tocaba quedarse a vigilar en el barco. Oyó pasos y abrió un ojo, Nami paseaba con un libro entre sus manos en dirección a la cocina. La joven chica se quedó en el barco para terminar un mapa que tenía entre manos. Nami miró al espadachín y le mostró una sonrisa.

-¿Vienes a comer?

-Claro-respondió el peloverde levantándose del suelo.

Sanji había dejado comida para ellos dos, bueno, más para Nami que para él. Se sentaron en la mesa, cada uno en su correspondiente sitio y comenzaron a disfrutar de la comida.

-Se come en paz sin los gritos de Luffy y Usopp, sin la música de Brook y sin las discusiones de Sanji contigo-comentó Nami con una dulce sonrisa.

-Sí, todo es más tranquilo.

Nami y él, habían cogido más confianza en estos últimos meses, hasta el punto de pasar días en vela hablando de sus preocupaciones.

Zoro miró disimuladamente a la chica. Sin saber cómo, empezó a gustarle aquella molesta chillona de pelo naranja. Y es que la chica era preciosa, con un cuerpo de diosa y una sonrisa de ángel. Y esos labios...dios, recordó el día que los probó por primera vez, suaves y dulces. Como desearía volver a besarles.

-Mmm, ¿te ocurre algo? Estas muy pensativo.

Zoro negó con la cabeza, ella se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba de la mesa para dejar los platos sucios. Zoro la siguió de cerca, hasta situarse pegado a su espalda. Nami se giró al sentir la fuerte musculatura del chico detrás de ella. El espadachín puso ambos brazos a los costados de la joven y bajó su mirada a los ojos de esta. Zoro mostró una sonrisa arrogante al ver el rostro enrojecido de la navegante. Nami no sabía que hacer, notó como el rostro del joven se acercaba a ella y como su aliento golpeaba los labios de esta. La chica cerró los ojos al sentir los labios del chico contra los suyos y empezó a corresponder al beso.

Nami se separó por la falta de aire, pensó en lo que había hecho y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-Esta vez no lo dejaré pasar-dijo Zoro agarrando el brazo de la chica y atrayéndola a su cuerpo. Puso su mano alrededor de la cintura mientras que la otra sostenía su cara y empezó a besarla con pasión hasta que la falta de aire se hizo notable.

Nami se lanzó a los labios del espadachín, sorprendiendo a el chico. El beso se volvió más hambriento, Nami entrelazó sus piernas en la cintura del espadachín quién las sujeto con firmeza.

Llegaron al dormitorio donde Zoro la depositó en la cama y comenzó a dejar un camino de besos desde su cuello hacia su vientre. La camisa del espadachín fue a parar junto con la ropa de la sonrojada navegante, quien no dejaba de soltar suspiros.

Nami acarició el bien formado cuerpo del peliverde, rozando con sus dedos sus marcados abdominales mientras le besaba con ganas. Zoro quitó el resto de la ropa de la chica y empezó a devorarla por cada rincón de su cuerpo, concentrándose en sus pechos. Nami soltaba gemidos placenteros y enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos del chico.

Zoro se deshizo de su ropa restante, se situó entre las piernas de Nami, la miró a los ojos y empezó a penetrarla.

-Shh, tranquila-susurró en su oído mientras besaba sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Cuando Nami se calmó, el espadachín empezó a penetrarla suavemente y haciendo que la navegante gimiera. Las estocadas se volvieron más rápidas, al igual que los gemidos de ambos. Tras unas embestidas más, ambos llegaron al clímax. Zoro cayó rendido contra el cuerpo de la navegante, intentado recuperar la respiración al igual que ella. Cuando ambos lo lograron, Zoro salió de ella y se tumbo a un lado, atrayendo con su brazo a la chica.

-Nami-llamó el espadachín al ver que la chica cerraba los ojos debido al cansancio.

-¿Hmm?

-Te quiero-confesó mientras abrazaba su delgado cuerpo contra su pecho.

-Y yo Zoro-Nami cerró los ojos pero se sobresaltó al oír unos gritos provenientes del exterior.

-¡NAMI-SWAAAAN!-gritó el rubio cocinero entrando en la habitación de las chicas.-Te he traído un ves...-Sanji dejó de hablar al ver la escena de los dos.-¡MARIMO PERVERTIDO! ¿¡QUE LE HICISTE A MI NAMI-SWAN!


End file.
